w i n d
by Eddie Striker
Summary: AlbelFayt drabble. While dying, Albel reminisces a bit. Quite pointless, really. Oneshot


Title: **Wind**

Start: 12/26/06 6:38pm

End: 12/26/06 7:21pm

Fayt was surprised when the little boy with the feather on his head came through the door. He had on green clothes and brown boots with a bow made of feathers and blonde hair.

"What the--!?" Fayt started as the boy flew up into his face, bobbing up and down as his feather lifted him off the ground, "Who's that!?" he yelled as the boy flew around the room.

"Hello there!" said the winged boy, "It's been quite some time since anybody's come this way!" He spoke with a smile, but Fayt was still on guard, carefully watching for any sudden movements. Heh... guess that's the reason I...

My thoughts are interrupted as he spoke again, "It's gonna be fun having someone to beat up again!" he said, still smiling. He then charged at us.

I believed it was going to be an easy fight, so Fayt, Cliff, and I ran in and began our attack, I with one of my taunts,"Hn. Looks like more than the usual scum this time." The kid hit us with an arrow containing some sort of poison that knocked us out of our senses for a bit.

Fayt was the first to recover from that strange arrow, then I, then Cliff-the big oaf took forever. I hit him with my Shockwave Swirl, but that only seemed to rejuvenate him a bit. He then turned his attentions towards me and trapped me in a ball of thunder. Fayt healed me from within.

It took me a few moments to get my bearings when the onslaught of thunder ended. When I did, I heard Cliff yell and fall to the floor, dead. This enraged both Fayt and I, and we both charged in, bloody from everything he'd thrown at us.

The boy then called out another attack, Aerial Slash and I fell to the ground in so much pain. I knew it was the end for me. Fayt was caught up in the attack as well, and slowly made his way toward me, bleeding. He let my name fall from his lips as he collapsed beside me.

I pull up my right arm with much difficulty and put it on his cheek, remembering the last time I was this close to him.

_I had pushed my sword into his pillow, right next to his head, thoroughly scaring the shit out of him._

_He shot up, wondering what just happened, "Who the...it's you!?" his eyes held recognition as I gazed down into them. So beautiful..._

_"What do you think you're tryin' to pull!?" bah, you sound like my grandmother, "That's dangerous!" he scolded me._

_"Heh, it's not like I was trying to hit you. I was just testing my aim." I said to him._

_"Just testing you're aim!?" he repeated. How adorable..._

_"Shut up and come over here, fool." I started out the door, hoping he would follow. He did, thankfully._

_I heard him worriedly say, "What's going on?"_

_Once outside, he began to get annoyed, I think, "What IS it? It's the middle of the night!" Heh, he was annoyed then. He always looks cute when he's annoyed._

_I needed to ask him, "So, you hate me?" I prayed to the gods he would say no. Yeah, I actually bloody prayed._

_He seemed confused, "What kinda question is that...?"_

_"Just answer the question, fool." I said with authority; as if I was talking to one of my men._

_"All right... Not really."_

_I was shocked, "Why not? I've hurt lots of your friends. Shouldn't you hate me by now?"_

_"Yeah, but that was not your intention, was it? It was war, after all."_

_I couldn't say anything, so I just stared, waiting for him to continue, "It's true, it is kinda scary how obsessed you are." He said with the smallest hint of a laugh in his voice, "I guess you're one of those guys who has to prove himself by fighting."_

_After a bit, he said that I wouldn't hurt people for no reason anymore. I responded, "But I could attack you right now, just like before." I wonder if he'd noticed that I even said I wasn't trying to hit him before._

_His response to that almost made me break down and cry, "It's all right. I trust you."_

_I covered it up by calling him a fool and telling him to dream on._

I broke out of my memory when Fayt put his hand on mine, "Albel... I think we're... done..." his eyes closed after that.

I drew him close to me and held him tight, "Fayt..." I whispered as we died in each other's arms.

That was a combination of two things I just kept going back and forth to. In the fight with Robinwind, Albel and Fayt died right next to each other after they got hit with the Aerial Slash. It killed me about seventy times.


End file.
